Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 5 - Ocean Panic
by Swmoney11
Summary: What happens when a prehistoric crocodile attacks the seaside resort of Scarborough? How will the teams holiday to Connors Mother be affected? Will Nick and Sarah finally admit there feelings for each other? Find out in the fifth episode Primeval: The Next Generation. Please R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: The credit for the opening goes to Megadracosaurus. Thanks to everyone who is still following this series and reviewing, I really appreciate hearing what you think.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

At 7am in the South Bay of the coastal resort of Scarborough a Harlequin Great Dane ran into the blue sea, and shortly vanished. "ALF!" a grey-haired man shouted, when no reply came, he entered the water and was quickly pulled under by a huge crocodile-like creature. The creature suddenly turned and swam back out to sea.

* * *

"Come on Matt!" Emily shouted as she dragged Matt towards the Ferris wheel, "I've never been on a Ferris Wheel!"

"Okay, okay" Matt sighed, as they entered the silver carriage at the bottom of the wheel, the door sealed behind them and the carriage lit up.

...

"Hilary, please can we have a go?" Jess asked pointing at the giant hot air balloon.

"I don't know" Becker replied, "I'm not mad about heights."

"Come on!" Jess shouted as she pulled Becker into the basket at the bottom of the balloon.

...

"Abby can we go on a boat trip Abby can we?" Connor begged just like small child, "Please!"

"I don't know" Abby replied.

"Please! Please! Please!" Connor begged.

"You're as bad as Nick" Abby laughed, "Come on then."

"YES!" Connor jumped in the air and screamed as he dragged Abby into one of the black and silver tour boats.

...

"Race you!" Max shouted as he and Thomas jumped onto a pair of Jet Ski's.

"Two laps round the harbour?" Thomas asked, stating the engine.

"Sweet!" Max laughed as they set off around the harbour.

...

"Well everyone's enjoying themselves" a silver haired woman smiled as she watched both ARC teams smiling and laughing. Her name was Dr. Leanne Temple- Connors mother – A retired psychiatrist who moved Scarborough five years ago.

"Yeah, well we've been having a difficult time at home recently, so it's nice to be able to let our hair down" Sarah replied from one of the white sun loungers.

"Umm…Sarah… can we go for a walk?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Sarah smiled picking up her sun glasses.

"Come on then" Nick smiled, as they started walking along the shore.

"I wish he'd tell her" Leanne sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ARC the anomaly claxon blared, in Jess' absence the stand-by coordinator; Ian Grey checked the coordinates before shouting "Sir!"

"What is it Ian?" Lester sighed.

"The anomaly is in Scarborough's south bay, three miles out to sea from where the team are" Ian replied.

"Call them, tell them their back on duty" Lester instructed, "Get Captain Leonard down there as well."

"Sir" Ian nodded.

* * *

"They've taken you off the team?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. You know that last week, it was the anniversary of when Daniel was killed, well Mums worried that I'll be next" Nick explained.

"Oh Nick" Sarah smiled as she took Nicks hand.

"Take care of the team for me" Nick smiled weakly.

"When are you been taken off duty?" Sarah asked.

"Monday" Nick replied.

"Nick, I'm sorry" Sarah smiled weakly.

"It's fine, I know it's not your fault. You'll do a good job" Nick smiled.

"Thanks…"Sarah started to say, "Nick…"

"Sarah I need to tell you that what I said in the future was…" Nick started to say, suddenly his phone went off, "Sorry" He took his phone from his pocket and answered it, "Ian, say that again, the anomaly is where?" He nodded, "okay we're on it."

"What is it?" Sarah asked, already knowing the answer.

"The anomaly is three miles out at sea" Nick replied, pointed in the general direction.

"Brilliant, how are we getting out there?" Sarah asked.

"Sam's picking us up at the harbour" Nick replied as they quickly headed away from the beach.

* * *

For those of you who don't know, Scarborough is a seaside resort in North Yorkshire

Please review, I would appreciate your ideas on where this episode should go next.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sam, great to see you" Nick smiled as he and Sarah stepped into the control hub. After an anomaly alert in 2016, ARC International brought a navel branch of the UK ARC based in Dorset run by a newly appointed Captain Sam Leonard, who had helped the ARC team in 2011. The navel team use two types of small battle ships; one to deal with the creatures, fitted with EMD missiles, and another to lock the anomaly. Both types of ships are dark grey, the size of a small liner, with an aerodynamic design used for faster responses.

"Hey" Sam smiled shaking Nick's hand, "I thought you were off the team?"

"Not yet" Nick grinned.

"Do we know if there's an incursion yet?" Sarah asked.

"We've got the Locking Boat checking the area" Sam replied.

"Captain!" A crew member shouted as he handed Sam a handheld tablet.

_"Sir, the anomaly is locked and we've picked up a large heat signature on the radar"_ a technician on the other boat reported.

"Send us the coordinates, then go and collect Max and Thomas" Sam instructed.

"Sir" The technician replied as the screen went blank.

"Got the coordinates Captain!" a midshipman reported.

"Right let's head out" Sam instructed as he, Nick and Sarah headed to the bridge.

"We can't even have a holiday in peace" Sarah joked.

"I know" Nick smiled, "Captain, how long till we get to the creature?"

"Jones?" Sam asked.

"Five minutes sir" Jones replied.

"Okay, I need a direct line to Max and Thomas" Nick instructed.

"Barker get onto it" Sam commanded.

"Sir" Barker replied as he started typing on a touch screen.

* * *

"Took your time" Thomas laughed as Max's jet ski ground to a halt.

"Funny" Max retorted, "Race you back to shore?"

"Yeah…Max?" Thomas asked as a grey boat rushed towards them.

"It's an ARC boat, what's that doing here?" Max questioned.

"Anomaly" Both Max and Thomas sighed.

"Max Cross?" a Commander asked from the roof of the boat, "Thomas Anderson?"

Max and Thomas both nodded before quickly boarding the grey vessel.

"Commander Davies at your service"

"Hi" Thomas nodded.

"Hey" Max nodded.

"Commander! Communication from Captain Lenard" a technician announced as he handed, a tablet to Davies.

"Thank you" Davies replied, "Captain, Cross and Anderson are aboard."

_"Good, let me speak to them" _Nick commanded.

"Sir" Davies nodded before handing the tablet to Thomas.

"Hi Nick" Thomas greeted.

_"Listen, there's a Cretaceous era anomaly three miles off shore, and from the radar reading some sort of Crocodile or Alligator – probably Deinosuchus or Sarcosuchushas – has come through." _Nick reported, _"You guys take the creature from the west, we'll take it from the east."_

"Right, did you get that commander?" Max asked.

"Sir" Davies replied, "Set a course for the creature!"

* * *

James Lester sat in his office, signing forms to say his permission had been given for the Navel team to be used. When a screen appeared up from his desk. As the screen lit up, a man with brown eyes and brown hair appeared, he wore the standard black ARC jacket worn by the field teams – only this one had the Canadian flag on the collar.

"Ah, Captain Leeds" Lester acknowledged, "Shouldn't you be bothering Andrew?"

"Sorry Mr Lester" Leeds apologised, "Mr Brown is on leave at the moment, may I ask a favour to ask you."

"Get on with it then" Lester sighed.

"Yes sir, an anomaly opened a few days ago and we thought that no creature had come through, but it turns out we wrong, five people have been killed all by the same creature" Leeds reported.

"So what do you want?" Lester asked, "A lawyer?"

"No sir, would it be possible for master Temple and his team to come over to Vancouver to assist us?" Leeds replied.

"Nick won't be going, he's off the team. The team can fly over in a few days though, Sarah Becker's leading them" Lester replied.

"Thank you sir" Leeds replied as the screen went blank before disappearing back into the desk.

* * *

Thanks to Ro-RoWeasley for reviewing, I know more people are reading, so please take a minute to add a review, I really like to hear your thoughts.

Next chapter will be uploaded soon.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"We have a second anomaly" Ian Grey shouted as the anomaly klaxon sounded for the second time that day.

"Where is it?" Michelle asked pulling on her ARC field jacket.

"Umm… Chiswick" Ian replied as he sent the coordinates to the SUV's satnavs.

"Where in Chiswick?" Michelle asked.

"The town hall" Ian replied, handing her a black box.

"Oh god" Michelle gasped.

"What's going on?" Lester asked entering the hub.

"An anomaly has opened up in Chiswick Town Hall" Michelle replied.

"Oh no, Daniel" Lester sighed, remembering his youngest godson.

"Exactly" Michelle replied as she ran towards the car park.

"I'm glad Nick isn't dealing with this" Lester sighed as he re-entered his office.

* * *

"It's near a rock pool area close to Cleveland Way, dangerously close to The Sea Life Centre" A Midshipman announced.

"I see it!" Nick shouted pointing at the large creature as it climbed out of the water.

"Sam, do you have any EMD's on-board?" Nick asked.

"Only the navel ones sir" Sam replied.

"What's the difference?" Sarah asked.

"They work better in the water" Sam replied as he handed the EMD's to Nick and Sarah.

"Thanks" Nick nodded, "Max, Thomas meet us at the rock pools near The Sea Life Centre."

_"On our way" _Max replied.

_"What is it?"_ Thomas asked.

"Deinosuchus" Nick replied.

"And it's too close to the civilians" Sarah added.

_"Roger that, on our way"_ Max replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chiswick, Michelle Miller arrived outside the town hall with four soldiers. She took a detector out of the glove compartment. Switching it on, she led the soldiers into the hall, and waved her arm over her shoulder.

"Burrows lock it" she instructed.

"Ma'am" Corporal Burrows replied, setting up the tripod locking devise. A deafening roar sounded behind them.

"Something's there ma'am" A welsh corporal announced.

"Thank you Corporal" Michelle retorted, "Sergeant Turner, you and Private Murphy go investigate"

"Yes Ma'am" Turner replied as he and a private left the hall.

"Scott, check the other rooms, make sure nothing else has come through" Michelle instructed as the Welsh corporal started to check the other rooms.

"Anomaly locked Ma'am" Burrows announced walking over to Michelle.

"Good" She replied.

"Ma'am, there's a big dino heading this way!" Turner shouted as he and Murphy ran back into the hall, moments before a huge theropod smashed through the wall.

"Murphy open the anomaly! EMD's medium charge!" Michelle shouted as the huge creature roared, charged towards the ARC team before collapsing to the floor with a thud.

"What?" Scott asked, sounding very confused.

"Sorry Miss Miller we'll take this" Kendall grinned as entered the hall.

"Kendall, what do you want?" Michelle asked.

"Only to help keep the ARC's new team safe" Kendall lied.

"Of Course and I do believe you've just missed that flock of flying pigs have just gone past" Michelle retorted.

* * *

"Took your time" Nick smiled as Max and Thomas joined him and Sarah on the rock pool.

"Sorry" Thomas replied.

"Wow, a live Deinosuchus" Max gasped as the giant crocodile roared and knocked some rocks over with its tail.

"You like crocodiles don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Deinosuchus is the biggest croc that ever lived" Max smiled.

Nick cleared his throat before saying, "Come on team."

"Sorry" Max replied raising his EMD.

* * *

"This is amazing" Matt smiled, handing Emily an ice cream.

"I know we never had anything like this in the Victorian" Emily smiled, taking the ice cream.

"Where I'm from, none of these creatures survived, it's nice to be able to see them that close" Matt added, as he looked over the fence on the balcony overlooking the rock pool at the south of The Sea Life Centre.

"Matt, is that a crocodile?" Emily asked pointing at the Deinosuchus.

"No, it's a Deinosuchus" Matt replied, "but that would mean there's an anomaly."

"Look, its Thomas!" Emily shouted. The huge croc roared and smashed the support on the balcony, sending Matt and Emily crashing onto the rock pool.

* * *

Thanks to magicshadow1 for reviewing

At the last count I had over 90 views, so please take a minute to add a review, I really like to hear your thoughts.

Next chapter will be uploaded very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thank you to magicshadow1 and hananas59 for reviewing, I'm glad your enjoying this episode. This chapter is shorter than the last.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"MUM! DAD!" Thomas shouted running towards the remains of the balcony that trapped his parents.

"Tom stop!" Nick ordered, pulling the younger teen back.

"But my parents are under there!" Thomas sobbed.

"Sarah distract big mouth over there" Nick instructed as the Deinosuchus opened its huge jaws.

"Okay, but what's it doing?" Sarah asked.

"Cooling down" Max replied.

"Max keep Thomas here, I'll go get Matt and Emily" Nick ordered.

"Go for it" Max nodded.

"Thanks" Nick replied as he ran around the huge crocodile.

"Look at me!" Sarah shouted, gaining the attention of the huge creature.

"I have to go!" Thomas shouted pulling out of Max's restraint.

"Sorry mate" Max sighed as he fired his EMD, knocking Thomas to the ground.

"Subtle" Sarah acknowledged.

"Cheers" Max grinned, before dragging the unconscious Thomas out of the way.

* * *

"Matt!" Nick whispered, as he lifted the remains of the balcony.

"Hey" Matt replied as he staggered to his feet.

"You alright, that was quite a fall" Nick replied.

"I'm fine, thanks" Matt replied, "Emily." He pulled his Victorian wife to her feet.

"Thank you Matt" Emily smiled, hugging her husband.

"Right, slowly follow me" Nick instructed as they slowly moved around the huge crocodile, until Emily knocked a rock into the water.

"Oh no" Emily gasped, as the huge creature turned around to face them.

"This should be fun" Nick sighed, raising his EMD, "Dive to the side!"

"Right" Matt replied as both he and Emily dived out of the way of the creature.

"Sam, get a net set up now!" Nick instructed.

_"We need a minute to do that at least" _Same replied.

"I'll give you thirty seconds" Nick sighed diving into the sea. The Deinosuchus roared before charging into the sea.

"NICK!" Sarah screamed as she ran to where her best friend had stood moments earlier.

"What happened?" Matt asked as he pulled a newly awakened Thomas to his feet.

"It was for his own safety" Max replied before walking over to Sarah.

"It's killed him" Sarah sobbed, before falling into Max's arms.

"I'm sorry" Max whispered.

Suddenly a number of loud zapping sounds could be heard from under the cold water.

"What?" Max asked, before seeing Nick's head splash to the surface.

"Wow, that was close" Nick laughed.

"NICK!" Sarah shouted as she ran into the shallow sea and wrapped her arms around Nick.

"Sorry if I scared you" Nick whispered hugging Sarah.

_"Creature contained, returning to the anomaly" _Sam announced.

"Roger that Sam, thanks for your help" Max smiled.

* * *

"James, can I have a word?" Michelle asked, stepping into Lester's office.

"Yes, Michelle what is it?" Lester asked.

"The creature today, it didn't come from the anomaly" Michelle replied, "To have got outside it would have to knock a wall down, but when we arrived the hall was intact."

"So what are you saying?" Lester asked.

"Well, seen as Kendall turned up, I'd say that the creature belonged to Mercer" Michelle replied.

"Right, I'll see if that story holds any water" Lester nodded, "Anything else?"

"Did you get that file we were talking about?" Michelle asked.

"Yes" Lester sighed taking a file out of his draw and handing it to Michelle.

She took the file that had the name 'Daniel James Temple' written across the top. Opening the file she picked up a photo of CCTV, showing a creature crashing through the wall of the village hall.

"This is the same creature" Michelle gasped.

"You sure?" Lester asked.

"Defiantly, the scars on its side are identical" Michelle replied.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but the next one should be longer.

Please review, I'd love to know what you think

Next chapter will be uploaded very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks to Megadracosaurus and magicshadow1, I'm glad your enjoying this episode. There's not a lot of action in this, but mostly character development. Can you guess which characters?

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Nick thank you" Matt smiled. The team as well as the Andersons were back on South Bay.

"Well, I had to have a memorable final mission" Nick grinned.

"That wasn't your last mission" Matt smiled.

"What?" Both Nick and Sarah asked.

"When we get back, I'm going reinstate you" Matt replied, "I don't think anyone else would have been…..so….well….stupid, to fight a Dienosuchus underwater, but it did the trick. You're a valuable member of this team."

"Thanks" Nick smiled.

"Right, we're going to go find everyone else" Matt replied.

"Becker's buying us all dinner" Emily smiled, "Bye!" With that the both ran towards a restaurant.

"YES!" Nick shouted hugging Sarah.

Shaking his head, Max turned to Thomas and said "Sorry for shooting you."

"No problem" Thomas sighed, "Just don't do it again."

"I'll try" Max replied with a grin.

"Shall we finish that race?" Thomas smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask" Max smiled as they ran towards the Jet Ski's.

"And people say I'm mad" Nick smiled as he and Sarah sat on a bench watching the two jet skis, glide out of view.

"Nick…Can we talk?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, go on" Nick replied.

"On the other side of the future anomaly, you told me… you… loved me" Sarah stammered, "Did you mean it?"

Nick sighed, and took a huge breath before turning to Sarah and saying, "Yes…Yes I meant every word of it. I've tried to tell you for so long, but I've not been able to, then with the whole life and death situation…it seemed easier."

"Wow…" Sarah stammered.

"What about you?" Nick asked.

"I love you too…Nick I wanted to say something but I never could…I thought you didn't feel the same" Sarah smiled.

"I've never felt more certain about anything" Nick smiled.

"So…who's…going to…ask?" Sarah asked.

"I will" Nick smiled, "Sarah, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah" Sarah smiled, pulling Nick in for a kiss.

"Good" Nick smiled, pulling away slightly.

"Let's not tell anyone yet" Sarah smiled.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Can you imagine my Dads face when he finds out, let's just wait" Sarah smiled.

"Okay" Nick smiled, kissing Sarah again.

* * *

"About time" Thomas smiled, as he stepped off the Jet Ski.

"You can't race jet ski's in Canada" Max sighed, as he walked over to Thomas.

"I'm not meaning that fact that you can't use a Jet Ski, look!" Thomas replied, pointing a Sarah and Nick.

"Ha! Eventually" Max laughed.

"Hang on" Thomas said taking a photo of the couple on his phone, "This is going straight onto Facebook."

"Brilliant" Max smiled.

* * *

"Not a bad holiday so far" Connor smiled.

"No, it's nice to get away from the ARC" Abby smiled.

"Understandable, I keep saying you three should move up here" Leanne smiled.

"I know, but somebody has to run the menagerie" Abby replied.

"Taylor could do that" Connor replied, "But nobody can take my place."

"Oh behave" Abby smiled, "You're just so big headed."

"He's always been like that" Leanne smiled, "Just like his father."

"Nick's the same" Abby laughed, "Must run in the family."

Just at that minute Nick entered the house with a huge grin on his face, "Hey."

"Talk of the devil" Leanne smiled, "How are you lad?"

"Fine" Nick replied still smiling.

"Nick, you okay?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine" Nick replied, still smiling, "I'm going to bed."

"Night Nicky" Abby smiled.

"Night Mate" Connor shouted.

"Night" Nick shouted walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh thanks" Jess smiled as Becker handed her a glass of wine.

"Why do you think Sarah had that silly smile on her face?" Becker asked, sitting down.

"I don't know. I'll talk to her tomorrow" Jess replied, as her phone buzzed.

"What's that?" Becker asked.

"Facebook" Jess replied, as her figure glided down the screen, "Oh god!"

"What?" Becker asked.

"Look what Thomas has just put up" Jess replied, showing her husband the photo of Nick and Sarah kissing.

"I'll kill him!" Becker spat.

"No you won't, she obviously hasn't told us for a reason so just…shush" Jess replied, turning her phone off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was about time Nick and Sarah got together,

Please take a moment to review, I really like to know what you think.

Keep an eye out, I'll be uploading **Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 6 - Vancouver Vacation **soon.


End file.
